csofandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Uzi
|type = Submachine gun |designer = Uziel Gal |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |price = $5000 |damage = 15 |accuracy = 90% / 97% |recoil = 9% 7% |rateoffire = 92% |weightloaded = 0% 9% |knockback = 13% |stun = 61% |magazine = 80 / 120 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |addon = |used = |system = dualuzi |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 30 |damageC = 67 }}:For the original version, see Uzi. Dual Uzi is a submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This item currently can be obtained from Top 50 Decoder only. This is the akimbo version of Uzi chambered with 80 rounds of 9mm. It is coated with a special design to deal more damage to zombies. Its B mode unfolds the stocks, narrowing the projectile spread. Advantages *Cheap ammo cost *High rate of fire *High accuracy, especially in B mode *No speed reduction *Low recoil *High magazine size *High damage for an SMG *Possesses high stun power Disadvantages *Expensive price *Easily run dry *Hard to obtain Release date *South Korea: 17 September 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 September 2015. *China: 23 September 2015. *Japan: 30 September 2015. *Indonesia: 3 February 2016. *CSN:Z: 9 May 2018. Tips ; Overall *If a a player drops or switches to a different weapon the Dual Uzi, its buttstocks will remain unfolded, which means that it cannot stay folded upon meeting with these circumstances. *In B mode, its bullet spread is very low. Use this as an advantage to deal headshot more easily. But it has a drawback that will decrease its fire rate, so don't use B mode in enclosed areas or in hasty situations. *80 rounds of Dual Uzi can deal 2000 ~ 8000 damage to zombies in Zombie Infection modes, depending on where it hits, the usage of Deadly Shot and the level of Morale Boost. Variant ; Brick Piece S1451 :Main article: Brick Piece S1451. This is a modified version of Dual Uzi with 80 rounds of plastic bullets. It can be recombined to be a mini rocket launcher to fire 3 grenades at a time to deal massive damage. Comparisons Uzi= ; Positive *Higher damage (+5) *Higher accuracy (+15%) *Higher magazine size (+48) *Has buttstock mode ; Neutral *Same recoil (9%) *Same rate of fire (92%) *Same speed reduction (0%) *Same knockback and stun powers *Same ammo (9mm) *Same reloading time (3s) ; Negative *More expensive (+$3400) |-| Dual Kriss= ; Positive *Higher accuracy (+14%) *Lower recoil (-5%) *Lower speed reduction (-7%) *Higher stun power *Higher magazine size (+30) and spare ammo (+20) *Faster reloading time (-0.5s) *Has buttstock mode ; Neutral *Same damage (26) ; Negative *More expensive (+$3000) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) Gallery dualuzi viewmodel buttstock.png|View model File:Dualuzi_6_viewmodel.png|Ditto, +6 File:Dualuzitwhk.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Dualuzichina.jpg|China poster File:Laserminigun_dualuzi_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Dualuzi_hud.png|HUD icon Draw sound Firing sound File:카스온라인_듀얼우지_사용영상_시나리오_보스_뎀딜_측정_CSO_Dual_UZI File:Boss Chase - M4A1 Dark Knight, AK-47 Paladin, Laser Minigun, Dual Uzi File:Dual Uzi Review (Counter-Strike Online)|left File:CSO TW HK - Dual Uzi w Zombie Bot File:CSO_NZ-Weapon_Anaylze_Dual_Uzi Trivia *Unlike the original version, the Dual Uzi is coated with a silver skin. *Its draw sound is taken from pickup sound in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. *The word "ALEA IACTA EST" can be seen in the weapon's body which means "The die is cast". This phrase is in Latin language and it's attributed by Suetonius to Julius Caesar on 10 Jan, 49 B.C. The word "VENI VIDI VICI", which is printed on the second UZI, means "I came, I saw, I conquered". Julius Caesar sent a letter to the Roman Senate around 47 B.C with this phrase after he achieved a victory against Pharnaces II of Pontus at the Battle of Zela. *Each UZI has 40 rounds, contrary to the original one which is only fed with 32 rounds. External link *Uzi at Wikipedia. Category:Sub machine gun Category:Weapons Category:Israeli weapons Category:9mm user Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:High accuracy weapons